


And you are...?

by FujurPreux



Category: Toy Story (Movies), Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know who I am. Do you? Post Toy Story 3. Early in the first season of Rescue Bots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you are...?

It was nearly nap time and the day had been long enough already. As part of the chosen few by Bonnie to join her in the trip to the island, Jessie and Buttercup took everything in so they could rely it to the others when they came back. It was outstanding what the adults could do with some metal, wiring and batteries. They felt just as amazed as their child when the little girl held them to her chest whenever they came upon a new wonder.

At some point, Bonnie spotted the robots of the island's rescue team standing next to their headquarters as they passed by and begged her mom to stop. Then, the usually shy kid was brave enough to ask the police chief to see them more closely, and that's how they were now in the middle of an intergalactic war between Bonnie and Cody, the child of the family of rescuers.

Once good defeated evil, Bonnie couldn't hold her yawns back any longer, and asked to go for a nap. Despite her mom's protests, she was indulged and offered a bed inside. Her backpack with the toys remained in the courtyard, placed against a wall. Not that they'd mind. They needed a break too and it didn't seem like it was going to rain. Most importantly, though, they knew they wouldn't be forgotten.

Once the adults and children were gone, Jessie jumped up and stretched her arms while Buttercup did the same with his rear legs.

"Was that fun or what?" she asked.

However, exactly at the same time, one of the robots, the yellow one, sighed and said, "Aw. That looked fun. I wish I could play too."

There was a moment of awkward confusion as not only that one, but all the four robots exchanged looks with each other and then looked at the toys, who in turn had already exchanged looked between themselves.

"What the--?" began the firetruck robot.

"I can say the same," replied the stuffed unicorn.

Then, Jessie just laughed hard and hit her knee. "Ah! Of course!" she said and sighed in relief. "You are just big toys! That explains it."

"Are you sure?" Buttercup asked.

"We are not toys," said the patrol car robot.

"Pffff. No way you're not," Jessie insisted. "Just for adults instead of children." She giggled. "Man, after years of trying to figure out what those were..."

"Oooohhh," said the yellow robot. "So that's why that time when I asked Dani about it she sent me to check my rotors. She didn't want to hurt my feelings."

The firetruck grunted. "Blades, please." He knelt down to look at the ones in front of him better. "Enough of this. What are _you_?"

"Toys," Buttercup said. "Not longer in denial. But we can help you work your way through yours."

"Fascinating," said the green robot, who looked at them intently. "They really seem to be sentient."

Jessie sighed. "No idea what you said, but you really need to spend more time around other toys."

The firetruck groaned as he rubbed his face with his hand. " _We. Are. Not. Toys._ "

"What are you, then?" Buttercup asked, patient.

"Aliens," replied the green robot.

At that moment, three green heads showed up from Bonnie's backpack and three voices said in unison, "Have you seen the Claw?"

"The what?"

Buttercup sighed. "This is going to take a while," he said

Jessie nodded and leaned against him. "Wish Woody was here. He's better at this. But we need to keep trying."

Buttercup nodded and began to discuss a new strategy while the little martians tried to climb the enormous robots as they chanted, "Brother! Brother! Brother!" over and over again.


End file.
